An Average Day on Summoner's Rift
by khawesome9
Summary: This is an overexaggeration of how a team that's raging acts. Join Graves, Jax, Lee Sin, Darius, and Brand on the Purple Team as they try to fight against Teemo, Veigar, Nidalee, Master Yi, and Garen. This is a one chapter story and a comedy.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to League of Legends, it's champions, or other details involving said online game. They are all owned by Riot Games.

It was another average day on Summoner's Rift; two teams were ready to fight each other to settle whatever political disputes the summoner's had today. The purple team consisted of Lee Sin, Darius, Brand, Graves, and Jax. Their enemy team, the blue team, was Teemo, Veigar, Master Yi, Nidalee, and Garen. The purple team was talking strategy.

"Ok everyone, today, we will be in battle against the blue team! As the purple team, it's our goal to destroy their Nexus and to win for our summoners. Are you all ready for this?" said Graves, the self-proclaimed leader of the group.

"Yeah, whatever just send me mid already so that I can faceroll some noobs." said Brand.

Lee Sin smirked.

"We all already know that you're going to have to rely on my constant ganking to actually get fed and not be out laned." boasted Lee Sin.

"Whatever!" yelled Brand. "Their mid is VEIGAR; I'll own his face, easily."

"Ok, whatever," said Graves, irritated. "So I'm going to go bot, and Darius, you're coming with me."

"But what if I want to go AD? I'm tired of always being the tank; if I build enough AD and take advantage of my passive, I'll be able to use my Ulti in order to-"

"Don't care! You're tank, I'm carrying all of your butts." said Graves.

"So I take it that I'm going solo top?" asked Jax.

"Well of course; you're Jax, so you must automatically be amazing at solo top." said Brand.

"Well yeah, I guess." said Jax, as he rubbed his head.

They all headed out into their lanes, ready to get fed and take out their enemies Nexus.

"Hey Brand, can I get a leash?" asked Lee Sin, as he headed towards red buff.

"Sure thing." said Brand.

The two headed over to red buff and Lee Sin got it. Lee Sin then continued to run around the jungle, taking out all of the creatures in it with ease.

"Ha!" shouted Lee Sin loud enough for his team and the enemy team to hear, "GG! We're so going to pwn all of y-"

JAX HAS BEEN SLAIN BY NIDALEE

"Jax! What the crap, man!" shouted Lee Sin at his teammate.

"That Nidalee… she's really good with her spear throws." said Jax.

Graves sighed… "This is going to be a long game…"

Blue Team, Before the Fight, Their Base

Teemo, Veigar, Master Yi, Nidalee, and Garen were talking strategy before the match started.

"Luckily, we won't need wards because Teemo is on our side. Put your mushrooms EVERYWHERE." said Nidalee.

"You think you can handle mid, Veigar?" asked Garen.

"I was born ready; my opponent will not stand a chance! I'll farm those minions until I have gold coming out of my ears!" shouted Veigar in his high pitched voice.

"So do you want to jungle, Master Yi?" asked Teemo.

"Ehh… don't feel like it." said Master Yi. "I'll just stick to my usual strategy of ganking throughout the game and back dooring towers that the enemy forgets to protect."

"But… you grabbed smite…" said Veigar.

"Ok, ok… so how about Garen and Teemo bot, Veigar mids, and I'll go top with Master Yi?" asked Nidalee.

"Sounds good." said Teemo.

They all nodded and headed into their lanes, ready to fight.

"I have a great idea Nidalee." said Master Yi.

"What? We'll go and hide in the bushes at top and wait for the enemy to show up so that we can gank him?" asked Nidalee.

"No… we hide in the bushes near Baron and THEN we gank the enemy when he starts pushing our minions."

Nidalee shrugged, and the two went to hide in the bush. Nidalee was turned towards the lane, but she could feel Master Yi's eyes on her.

"Is there something you want, Yi?" asked Nidalee.

"I'm just wondering why you couldn't have worn the French maid outfit… mmmm, gotta love those French maids." stated Master Yi, with a smile on his face.

They noticed Jax pushing his lane, and then he quickly checked the two top bushes, not finding anything there. He shrugged and continued farming minions. Master Yi then Alpha Strike'd out of the bush, and started basic attacking Jax like crazy, Nidalee came out of the bush to ks Jax, but he was running away.

"Dang it! I knew I should have grabbed ignite instead of smite!" shouted Master Yi.

Nidalee laughed, looked at Master Yi and through her spear behind her. She stood and smiled, as she heard Lee Sin's voice.

"GG! We're so going to pwn all of y-"

JAX HAS BEEN SLAIN BY NIDALEE

Master Yi laughed.

"That was really impressive Nidalee; good job."

Master Yi offered a fist bump to Nidalee, which she gladly accepted. They then began farming happily with each other.

Purple Team, Bot Lane

"Hey Graves, I think you should base; you're definitely running low on-"

"Shut up, Darius! Does it look like I want your suggestions? I'm the AD Carry! I'll be fine as long as I just keep farming minions!"

"But that's not the point; you're at 100 health…"

"That's true, and I'm depending on you to make a quick escape! Don't worry, we've got this!"

Darius decided to then dive into the enemy bush; bad mistake. Garen was there waiting for them, and he began spinning at Darius, chipping away his health. Suddenly, Teemo appeared, shooting Darius with his darts. Darius didn't care; he tanked both Garen's spin and Teemo's darts. He used his exhaust on Teemo, and Graves came up, using his blind move and proceeding to use his Ignite on Teemo. Graves quickly shot his Ulti at Teemo.

TEEMO HAS BEEN SLAIN BY GRAVES

"Ha! Good job Gra-"

GRAVES HAS BEEN SLAIN BY GAREN.

Darius didn't get to finish what he was saying to Graves, because Garen used his ulti to drop a huge freaking sword on Graves, finishing him off.

"Wow Darius! Why would you just let him take me out like that? Gosh! You're such a noob!" shouted Graves.

"Hey! I am not a noo-"

DARIUS HAS BEEN SLAIN BY VEIGAR

While Darius and Graves were arguing, Veigar had shown up mid, stunned Darius, shot a meteor, landed an ulti, and finished him with his q.

"Brand! Why didn't you call mia?" asked Darius, completely infuriated.

"…mid mia." stated Brand.

"Screw you!" shouted Darius.

AN ALLY TURRET HAS BEEN DESTROYED

"Well, at least I can hold my lane, unlike Jax over-"

BRAND HAS BEEN SLAIN BY MASTER YI

"Holy crap, Jax! Why didn't you call mia?" shouted Brand.

"Talk about karma…" stated Lee Sin.

"Shut up, Lee Sin!" shouted Brand.

"It's not my fault you're all noobs, unlike me. I'm an unstoppable, unbelievably sexy force!" said Lee Sin.

"Prove that you're so good!" said Graves.

VEIGAR HAS BEEN SLAIN BY LEE SIN

GAREN HAS BEEN SLAIN BY LEE SIN. DOUBLE KILL!

TEEMO HAS BEEN SLAIN BY LEE SIN. TRIPLE KILL!

LEE SIN HAS BEEN SLAIN BY NIDALEE. SHUT DOWN!

"Ha! You got killed! What a noob!" said Graves.

"But he got a triple kill…" stated Jax.

"Hey guys… why is Brand sitting here at base?" asked Darius.

All arguing had stopped.

"Oh no…" muttered Jax.

"Brand has done the unthinkable…" said Lee Sin.

"You don't mean…" started Graves.

"Yes… He went AFK." stated Lee Sin.

A chill went down everyone's spine; what were they going to do? It was 4v5, and they had to deal with a fed Nidalee, Master Yi, and Garen. The only one fed on their team was Lee Sin, and Brand had managed to keep up with Veigar, but now he's AFK.

"We're doomed…" stated Darius.

"No… now is not the time for distress! We can still win this guys! If we all band together and fight to win, we can surely still defeat the enemy team! They won't stand a chance!" shouted Graves.

Everyone was smiling, they felt like a win was still possible, that they could still win this.

"Come on, everyone! I'l l lead the way; I can take them all down easily with my 5 Doran's Blades!"

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"H-how many Doran's Blades?" stuttered Jax.

"Umm… guys?" started Darius.

"Shut up, Darius! Yes, 5. One for each of the enemy champions. It'll be a fast and easy win!" said Graves.

"You know, I thought Jax was the biggest noob here, what with his 5 deaths and all… but you, you have 5 Doran's Blades?" shouted Lee Sin.

"Umm… guys." Stated Darius.

"Darius, shut up, I'm trying to let Graves know how much of a noob he is and lower his self-esteem." said Lee Sin.

"Well sorry that we can't all buy totally OP champions like you! Learn someone who actually takes skill!" shouted Graves.

"Are you kidding? Lee Sin takes SO much skill, you don't even know!"

"Guys!" shouted Darius.

"What do you want?" asked Graves.

"Master Yi just-"

AN ALLY TURRET HAS BEEN DESTROYED

"…backdoored us…" finished Darius.

"Well, GG everyone. You're the biggest bunch of noobs I met, but this was fun, in a messed up kind of way." stated Graves.

"You all know that we still have a chance, right?" asked Jax.

Everyone turned towards Jax with curiousity.

"While you were all arguing, I took the enemies blue buff and red buff, and I also warded Baron. You guys want to go take it, while we still have a chance?" asked Jax.

They all smiled and nodded, running towards Baron.

Blue Team, Everyone Pushing Mid

"This match is going quite well; good job everyone!" stated Nidalee.

"We just have to keep pushing mid, and victory will soon be ours!" stated Veigar.

Their smiles soon turned upside-down when they looked at their Teemo mushroom near Baron; the entire enemy team was attacking Baron and taking him down, quite fast.

"Oh no… if they get Baron, they'll win team fights, and then they'll catch up in kills and assists, and then we'll lose!" said Teemo.

"Nothing to fear, Teemo! We will simply use the Might of Demacia in order to guarantee a victory for us!" stated Garen.

"OK everyone, we'll just need to think of a new strategy…"

MASTER YI HAS SLAIN BARON NASHOR

Everyone was in complete shock.

"How Yi, how?" asked Nidalee.

"You know how I had smite? I waited until Baron had barely any health left, I used smite, and stole it right from under them. Now let us push mid and win!" shouted Master Yi.

"Holy crap Yi! You're such a noob!" shouted Graves.

"Lol, they're raging." Stated Master Yi.

They all cheered and ran down towards mid, quickly taking the tower and inhibitor.

Purple Team Base

All of the Purple team had based and were charging in to defend their base.

"Don't worry guys, we can still-"started Graves.

GRAVES HAS BEEN SLAIN BY MASTER YI

"…We're screwed. GG noobs." said Graves.

Their entire team charged in and began to attack, their first turret defending the Nexus was down, but it wasn't over yet.

JAX HAS BEEN SLAIN BY VEIGAR

DARIUS HAS BEEN SLAIN BY NIDALEE

LEE SIN HAS BEEN SLAIN BY TEEMO

"GG, you're all noobs." said Lee Sin.

"You're the biggest noob here!" shouted Graves.

"Says you, Mr. 5 Doran's Blades!" said Lee Sin.

BRAND HAS RECONNECTED

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?" asked Brand.

They all stared at him angrily.

"You AFK'd. You're getting reported and you'll never be seen on Summoner's Rift again." said Darius.

Brand snickered.

"We can still win."

AN ALLY TURRET HAS BEEN DESTROYED

"Face it Brand… it's over. That was our last turret defending the Nexus. We've lost." said Jax.

Brand noticed that all of the enemies' health was low, and he ran out. He was level 9 and they were all level 18's, but he didn't care. He shot a q.

TEEMO HAS BEEN SLAIN BY BRAND.

He shot off his ulti, it hit Nidalee, and then Veigar, and then went towards Master Yi.

NIDALEE HAS BEEN SLAIN BY BRAND. DOUBLE KILL!

VEIGAR HAS BEEN SLAIN BY BRAND. TRIPLE KILL!

Master Yi ran away, even though Brand had less than 100 health left, and Master Yi had about 10. Brand flashed, and threw one basic attack.

MASTER YI HAS BEEN SLAIN BY BRAND. QUADRA KILL!

"Brand… we love you." said Darius.

"You're amazing Brand." said Lee Sin.

"Will you have my children?" asked Graves.

"You're totally awesome." said Jax.

Brand nodded and began running forward; he rushed down mid lane. The respawn timers were over 100 seconds. He could solo push mid himself and give his team a huge advantage. Brand ran forward, and landed on a Teemo mushroom.

BRAND HAS BEEN SLAIN BY TEEMO. SHUT DOWN!

"Brand… we hate you." said Darius.

"You're a noob Brand." said Lee Sin.

"You should be slapped with a fish." said Graves.

"You're totally awesome." said Jax.

Graves, Darius, and Lee Sin turned towards Jax and looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Well… a quadra kill is still impressive, you know?"

"FOR DEMACIA!"

Garen came in, spinning and taking out all of their minions at base. He then basic attacked the Nexus, and won the game for his team.

"GG." said everyone on the blue team.

"Spin to win!" stated Garen.

"BG, team's filled with noobs." said Graves.

"Well, you were all kind of noobs, to be honest…" stated Nidalee.

"Whatever, it's not my fault my team sucked." said Lee Sin.

"THAT'S your guy's problem right there!" stated Nidalee." You don't work as a team; you probably spent this entire match arguing nonstop, and you lost the match because of it. You need to learn to work together, stay positive, and to fight until the end."

"…She's right." stated Darius. "We've been arguing nonstop…"

"Thanks Nidalee; you have shown us the light. We'll stop fighting and play this game nicely." said Lee Sin.

"Thank you Nidalee; the next game, I'll be nice to everyone, I promise." said Graves.

The Next Game, Bot Lane, Graves is with Blitzcrank

"Oh my gosh! You suck so much! You can't even land a single grab and have no idea how to play support? Are you a noob or something? Just uninstall already and quit!"

BLITZCRANK HAS QUIT THE GAME!

"Oh my gosh! What a freaking noob! How's he going to quit on us? Gosh, he doesn't give a crap about our team. Report Blitz, thanks."

_Thanks to everyone for reading my ff. This was my first attempt at a League of Legends fanfic, and I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm considering making another fanfic of League, but it won't be a one chapter one like this; it'll be a series. I actually have 2 fanfic's in mind. One is series, and the other will be a comedy like this. When I finally get it organized, I'll go ahead and plan them out and start up those fics. Thanks again for reading and be sure to review; I'll take any constructive criticism you can throw at me and try to improve my writing. Thanks again!_


End file.
